Snaptrapper
The Snaptrapper appeared in 2011 short movie called Book of Dragons. The Snaptrapper is a large Mystery Class (formerly Fear Class) dragon that was first mentioned in How to Train Your Dragon and first appeared in Book of Dragons. While as beautiful and serene as an exotic flower upon first blush, the four-headed Snaptrapper is actually one of the most insidious and deadly dragons ever discovered. Upon opening their triple-split jaws, Snaptrappers release a sweetly intoxicating scent, stimulating hunger in nearby dragons and humans. When the unlucky victim goes foraging through the deceitful dragon's leaf-like wings and fins, the Snaptrapper unfurls and strikes. Although they are best known for producing the alluring aroma for unwitting prey, Snaptrappers can also exude a noxious odor to ward off would-be predators. One whiff of this pungent reek of putrefaction is enough to scare of even the most starving Titan Wing. The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tails are forked like that of the Hideous Zippleback, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their unique, frightening jaws open up in a way that resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on their neck, body, and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues; these tongues each resemble the anther of a flower, as it is the Snaptrapper's tactic to resemble a plant of some kind to lure prey in close, or to help them hide from the dragon's few potential predators. They are one of the larger species of dragons and have very long necks and tails. Snaptrappers are said to love rain, frolicking in mud whenever a water falls from the sky. Described to be beautiful, peaceful and calm at first sight, these dragons are fierce and aggressive. They are, however, incredibly patient. They will wait for food for days, and can be motionless in doing so. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: The Snaptrapper is known to breathe a flammable mist containing methane and can produce the smell of chocolate from their mouths to lure in potential prey. They also spit acid that can sting foes and even melt through metal. The Snaptrapper has been known to shoot a fiery mist of methane that can influence its target from even miles away. * Venom: The Snaptrapper's venom is one of the strongest of all dragons, only weaker than those of the Slitherwing and the Threadtail. * Camouflage: Superbly stealthy hunters, they can excellently camouflage themselves amidst dense vegetation, both to hide from larger dragons and from their prey. Their wings and scale tone are adapted to look like leaves and foliage, and they have leaf-like fins atop their backs. If feeling threatened, the Snaptrapper can easily camouflage with its surroundings, especially amongst the natural foliage. * Producing Smells: Snaptrappers are well-known for their uncanny ability to emit a tantalizing scent compared to the sweet aroma of chocolate. This smell stimulates hunger in other dragons and humans nearby to lure them right into their jaws. However, it can also release a horrid odor that can scare off even the most starving Titan Wings for self-defense. * Flexibility: Snaptrappers are not the most nimble flyers, a drawback of their heavy adaption for stealth-based hunting. However, their long, thin necks and tails are very flexible, similar to those of the Hideous Zippleback. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Venomous Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2011 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe